Shoes
by firstdragonrider
Summary: Callen learns not to argue with Kensi about shoes. Pure cute friendship drabble.


_A/N: This is just pure happy friendship cuteness. We need more of that in this show. Enjoy!_

**Shoes**

The case had been extremely tough. Chasing multiple drug lords through the countryside and across hills on foot was not something that the team did on a regular basis. It was especially not something that Kensi did in high heels and a dress on a regular basis. But the ground had been rocky and the heels had been a better alternative to cut up feet, so naturally the uncomfortable shoes had stayed on. Deeks had mentioned that it was a miracle that the woman hadn't broken both ankles, but Kensi had lightly responded that it was an instinctual piece of knowledge that all woman knew how to run in heels.

But of course afterwards back at headquarters, Deeks had been in such a rush to get home and into a blissful sleeping state that he hadn't even noticed his partner literally collapsing onto the sofa out of pain. It was actually Callen who found her attempting to peel off the shoes from the bottom of her bloodied and blistered feet. He had come searching for Sam with a pack of beer in one hand and his workout bag in the other, but at the sight of his teammate's anguished face he made sure to stop and kneel down before her.

"Kens, you need to get these feet looked at," he mumbled, his hands hovering over the bruised feet. Kensi shook her head and bit her lip slightly like she usually did when trying to hold something back.

"No no, they'll be fine after this weekend." Callen gently grasped one shoe and tried prying it off which elicited a small whimper from his agent.

"Deep breath," he stated, pulling the shoe free from her foot and putting it aside. He did the same with the other and then surveyed the damage. Both feet were swollen and blistered. The skin was raw and bleeding in places where it had been rubbed too hard. Callen was gone for two minutes before returning with antibacterial cream and bandages.

"I never thought I'd have G Callen cleaning my feet," Kensi said through clenched teeth, her hands grabbing the sofa roughly from the pain. When they were finally finished, the agent's feet were neatly wrapped in white bandages and Callen sat down beside her, handing her a beer which she gratefully accepted. "I am wearing flats next time," she stated, tilting her beer in his direction. He leaned back on the couch and let out a long sigh, taking a swig from his beer.

"I will never understand women and their high heels." This comment set in motion a rather loud and amusing conversation in which Kensi attempted to clue the man in on the world of women. By the time they had finished their beers and a few more, the clock had nearly struck one in the morning. At this point they were both passed out asleep on the couch. Kensi had her head resting on his shoulder and her arm loosely linked with his and he had his head resting on top of hers lightly. Sam had gone back to grab something from his desk before heading home to see his wife, but he stopped and chuckled at the sight of the two ferocious agents completely passed out.

He woke them gently with half-serious threats of _cute blackmail pictures _and how _Deeks would never hear the end of it_ before both him and Callen helped Kensi out to Sam's car and deposited her in the backseat. On the way home, Sam naturally took Kensi's side on the argument of high heels, and by the time they had pulled up to the female agent's apartment, Callen had already bet fifty dollars that he could run at least fifty feet in high heels without tripping. Kensi doubled the bet. Sam tripled it.

Callen refused to explain to Deeks why he had a nasty scratch on his forehead a few days later when he gloomily collapsed at his desk, followed closely by Kensi and Sam who were counting bills in their hands with mischievous grins of triumph on their faces. The only hint he offered was his promise that he would never question a woman's ability regarding shoes ever again. Kensi spent the rest of the week smiling at him with smug satisfaction.


End file.
